''The Voyage Book'' Part 11 - Bolt and ferdinand moonlight talk
Bolt: And furthermore, Moana seems to have girl's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly-- *Baymax: Shhh! Keep it down, you're going to wake up little buddy. Well, she's had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me. *Bolt: Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained octopus’s. Huh. I hope she learned something from that experience. *Moana: (sighs, singing in her sleep) Scooby-dooby, dooby-doo. *Baymax: Ha, ha. That's my girl. *Bolt: Oh, nonsense. (baymax puts leaves under Moana's head.) Baymax? Get over here. I'd like to have a word with you. *Baymax: A word? You going to talk some more? (yawn) All right, what's up, Bolt? *Bolt: Baymax, a Girl-cub must go back to the Girl Village. The jungle is not the place for her. (Baymax eats some grapes from a tree) *Baymax: I grew up in the jungle. Take a look at me. *Bolt: Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye. (Baymax looks himself in the river and sees that he has a black eye.) *Baymax: Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it? *Bolt: Frankly, you're a disreputable sight. *Baymax: Well, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself. (Bolt looks himself in the river and sees that he, too, has a black eye.) *Bolt: D'oh! (clears his throat) Baymax, you can't adopt Moana as your daughter. *Baymax: Why not? *Bolt: Uh.... How can I put it? (Baymax eats a handful of grapes) Baymax, birds of a feather should flock together. You wouldn't marry a dog, would you? *Baymax: I don't know. (chuckling) Come to think of it, no dog ever asked me! *Bolt: flustered Baymax, y-y-you've got to be serious about this-- *Baymax: seriously Oh, stop worrying, Bolty. Stop worrying, I'll take care of her. *Bolt: Yes, like you did when the octopus’s kidnapped her, huh? *Baymax: Can a guy make one mistake? *Bolt: Not in the jungle. And another thing: Sooner or later, Moana will meet Phango. *Baymax: (suddenly very shocked) The leopard? What's he got against the kid? *Bolt: He hates girl with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears girl's gun and girl's fire. *Baymax: But little Moana don't have those things. *Bolt: Phango won't wait until he does. He'll get Moana while she remains young and helpless. (raises a paw at Baymax) Just one swipe! *Baymax: No! Well, well, what are we going to do? *Bolt: that Baymax is now just as worried about Moana as she is We'll do what's best for the girl. *Baymax: You better believe it, you name it now I'll do it. *Bolt: Good. Then make Moana go to the girl village. *Baymax: furiously Are you outta your mind?! I promised her she could stay here in the jungle with me! *Bolt: That's just the point! As long as she remains with you, she's in danger. So it's up to you. *Baymax: Why me?! *Bolt: Be-because she won't listen to me! *Baymax: humbled I love that kid. sniffles I loved her like she was my own cub. *Bolt: Then think of what's best for Moana, and not yourself. *Baymax: Well, can't I-- Well, can I wait until morning? *Bolt: It's morning now. Go on, Baymax. (An emotional Baymax sighs and walks towards Moana before looking back at Bolt with a choked-up facial expression. Bolt understands that it's really hard for him, but he urges him with a nod.) *Baymax: (sighs; he isn't sure how to tell Moana the difficult truth) Oh, boy. Moana? Moana. Um, it's time to get up. *Moana: (wakes up with a yawn) Oh, hi, Baymax. *Baymax: Hi. Hey, rub that old sleep outta your eyes. You and me... We got a long walk ahead of us. *Moana: (not really noticing that Baymax is now looking melancholy) Swell! Gee we'll have lots of fun together! *Baymax: (sadly) Sure, yeah. Yeah. All right, let's hit the trail, kid. See you around, Bolt. *Moana: Well, good-bye Bolt. Me and Baymax, we've got things to do. *Bolt: Goodbye, girl cub. Good luck.